This section is intended to provide a background or context to the disclosed embodiments that are recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer systems are ubiquitous in today's work and home environments. The data stored on these computer systems, however, is vulnerable to theft, fire, flood, and other natural disasters. A data storage system is needed to support a backup and restore system for a large number of client computing devices. Multiple data centers may be employed to store user data backups. Such user data may include files that are generated or acquired by a user, such as video images, text or other information. In addition, other information and files, such as log files associated with a client computing device may also require backup. Such log files may, for example, hold information about various user or client device activities and are often periodically generated and sent to the data centers for backup.
As new client computing devices are subscribed to a data backup service and as the data associated with existing users of the data backup service continues to grow, the number of associated log files also increases. It, therefore, becomes more difficult to quickly and efficiently locate and manage the multitude of log files at a data center. Thus, a need exists to facilitate the storage, transfer and management of log files associated with a large number of client computing devices.